


kiss and complaint

by inspiritos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, I really don't know how to tag, M/M, REAL SOFT HOURS, a bit of making out, a lot of kisses, but jaemin loves him a lot, jeno is a bit insecure, my first work here lol, nomin, they're secret dating, they're soft, whipped jeno i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritos/pseuds/inspiritos
Summary: Where Jaemin says that for every complaint that Jeno had to make, he would also have to kiss him back.





	kiss and complaint

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, but I really wanted to try to post something here, so

“Jaemin, we need to talk” That's what Jeno said as soon as everyone left the practice room.

And the other boy sighs, knowing good things would not come out of that conversation just by the tone of voice used by Jeno.

“Talk about what?” Jaemin says, trying to seem unaware of the mistake he made, smiling awkwardly.

Jeno looks at him, looking really pissed.

“Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about” Jeno pouts and Jaemin thinks he's cute.

“Okay... I'm sorry” The other says, approaching and hugging Jeno.

Jeno decides to ignore the anger he is feeling at the moment to hug the boyfriend back, feeling the warmth of Jaemin's body and realizing how much is in love with that boy. Damn, he's whipped.

“Okay... maybe I like you so much to stay angry with you.”

Jaemin laughs.

“You are so in love with me” He says straightening in the embrace and facing his boyfriend's face and looking into the deep eyes, finding the most beautiful thing in the whole world as they close when Jeno smiles back at him. “But let me tell you something...”

“What?” Jeno asks softly, getting lost in the exchange of looks, feeling the look of Jaemin burn with his.

“I'm also very much in love with you.” Jaemin whispers in Jeno's ear and the boy has goosebumps.

They stare at each other for some time, feeling an adrenaline run through their veins. The look goes down each other's lips. Jeno gulps, feeling a strong desire to kiss Jaemin, but then, he remembers what happened earlier and puts on an angry face again.

Jaemin already knows what happened.

“No jam, you screwed the mood.” 

Jeno leaves the hug, facing the other and sighs.

“Nana... I know that technically the two of us together are a secret.” He says sadly and Jaemin's heart hurts to see Jeno like that. “But don't you think it was a little cruel to tell Chenle that you would never date someone like me?”

Jaemin opens his mouth but doesn't know what to say.

“You know I liked you a lot before we dated and sometimes I feel really insecure about our relationship.” He says softly, as if telling a secret.

Jaemin feels his chest ache.

“Look... I'm really sorry Jeno. I panicked when Chenle said we looked like boyfriends.” He confesses.

Jeno looks at him.

“Really? Well I kinda like it. Like, wow, people think we could be a cute couple”

Jaemin smiles thinking for the hundredth time in that day how sweet he's boyfriend is.

“Yeah, I liked too. But if someone discovered it would be a thousand times harder to maintain what we have now and I don't wanna miss this.” Jaemin confess “I also wanted to yell to the whole world that I date the cutest and hottest boy there is, but I can't.”

“You have a point...” Jeno says. “But-” 

“But I was an asshole.” Jaemin completes the sentence. “Yeah, I know.”

Jeno grows tired of standing and goes to the corner of the room and sits on the floor, Jaemin imitates the act sitting next to him.

“This is unfair.” Jeno says and laughs suddenly, Jaemin thinks it's strange but he laughs too, feeling happy to see his boyfriend looking extra soft after forgiving him.

“What is unfair?” He asks.

“Maybe I had many more complaints, but you were too cute for me to continue this.” Jeno says, finally looking at the other's face more lightly as he smiles.

“Did you know that communication is the key to all relationships?” Jaemin smiles, approaching his boyfriend, their faces just inches apart.

“Oh, really?” Jeno says flirtatiously looking at the other eyes.

“Yes.” 

“I'm not in the mood for talk right now.” Jeno now looks carefully at Jaemin's lips. The tension between seems to fill the room, almost suffocating them, but in a good way. It's a good and exciting feeling.

They can't last in that game longer, so Jeno just joins his lips in Jaemin's. The fitting of the mouths is just right. The tension is replaced by many sensations that burn at the tip of the tongue.

The kiss is a bit rushed, more intense than they usually are and the boys think it's amazing. Jeno feels his whole body flutter when his tongue meet the other. Jaemin always feels overwhelmed by the feeling that kissing his boyfriend brings him, it's comforting and it's really hot too.

The brown-haired boy carries his hands to Jeno's neck which in turn places his hands on Jaemin's waist and and squeezes it, causing the other boy goosebumps as they kiss passionately.

After a few minutes, they are out of breath and break up the kiss slowly, still leaving some pecks on the on each other's lips now with eyes open.

“Well...” Jaemin says smiling and Jeno giggles feeling too happy to contain himself. “You can still complain, I know I'm at fault so many times.”

“Yes, you are.” Jeno agrees a little too fast for Jaemin's taste “But we just made up, I think...”

 “I have an idea.” Jaemin says.

 “Oh no.” Jeno pretends to be scared and Jaemin shakes his head in disapproval.  “The last idea you had was kissing me just _to test something_  then turn my friend with benefits and now we here.”

 “Yeah, I know. I have the best ideas ever.”

Jeno laughs, that boy is impossible.

 “So, the thing is, you can complain about everything you want, but... For every complaint I get a kiss in return.”

The black-haired boy looks at him in disbelief. Jaemin is crazy.

 “For real?”

 “For real.” 

They look at each other and laugh.

 “Okay... You can't say anything back, right?” Jeno asks and Jaemin nodded. 

 “Right.” 

They look at the silence for a while.

“I hate how you flirt with other people in front of me.” 

And then a small kiss.

“You never tell me what you're really feeling.” 

A kiss.

“Being too stubborn.” 

And another kiss.

“You're too handsome” 

“Do you want me to change this?” Jaemin asks.

“No.” Jeno answers him as he leaves another kiss on his lips.

“Because you don't want to share when it's being too difficult.” 

A soft kiss.

“It's not your fault, but sometimes I feel too insecure about our relationship, you were my very first love and I feel stupidly inexperienced with you, so even though you've never done anything wrong like that I want you to be patient with me.”

And then a little longer kiss.

“For lying that you was straight and making me wait for so long.”

Now they both laughed while Jeno left another kiss on the lips of Jaemin.

“And mostly for making it impossible to get mad at you every time.” 

And an even longer and passionate kiss.

Jeno smiles at Jaemin.

“Can I make a complaint too?” The brown-haired boy asks.

“Sure.” Jeno responds somewhat anxiously.

“You're the best thing I've ever had in life and I hate how I can't live without you anymore. I hate that I love you that much.” Jaemin says gently and kisses his boyfriend while holding his face with both hands. “Also, you're too hot. It's unfair.”

Jeno laughs.

And one more kiss.

 


End file.
